The Grain Plague
Introduction The "Grain Plague" or the "Rat flu" is a pandemic that started in January 26th, 2017 due to a parasite mutation in rodents. Symptoms Those are the symptoms of the disease once you get infected, If you survive past those symptoms you are immune. Day One- Coughing, Itching, Sneezing, Nose itchiness, Irritation Day Two - Hunger, Irritation, Inflammation, Bruising, Headaches, Anger Day Three - Diarrhea, Insomia, Irritation, Allergy, Aggressiveness Day Four - Fever, Insomia, Irritation, , Allery, Aggressiveness, Loss of sight, Loss of Appetite Day Five - Possible death, Or all the symptoms mentioned before Causes It is mostly said that due to rodent testing a parasite mutated and forced the rodent to spread It, The virus then evolved silently so It could move on to a human and kill It but It was harmless for animals. Spread Scientists in a lab in Colorado caught the disease then went to Uzbekistan to do testings only to result in a panedemic Timeline & Events December 1st, 2016: A testing lab in Colorado starts rodent testing, They use chemicals and toxic weapons on the rodents December 4th, 2016: Due to toxicity a rodent have supposedly mutated causing a parasite in It to mutate as well, Scientists notice this and decide to test further December 15th, 2016: The Scientists catch the disease but don't notice, They go to uzbekistan for testing December 17th, 2016: The scientists are facing unknown symptoms, They are arrested by the uzbek governement fearing a plague. However their equipment remains untouched.... December 19th, 2016: The infected rodent digs its way out of It's jail and crawls to another cage and spreads the infection to other rodents and then frees them. December 24th, 2016: By now, The scientists are dead and the Uzbek governement goes to find their equipment destroyed this sparks worry December 25th, 2016: The rats have reached a rural farm in the north they attack and begin turning farm rats into infecting carriages they attack the field and begin munching on the grain. December 25th, 2016 05:13: The farmer finds the rats and gets angry and kills them causing him to get infected December 25th, 2016 14:35: The farmer picks up a train and starts coughing and sneezing causing infection to spread December 27th, 2016: The symptoms begins to show, 105 cases are encountered December 30th, 2016: 95 are dead, 10 others still survivng January 1st, 2017: The infection is now thriving in the north, Immigration starts in Kazakhistan January 5th, 2017: 986 deaths, 1036 infected the Kazakh and Uzbek governement are worrying but still don't close borders January 10th, 2017: The cases have got worse, 5693 deaths while 15863 deaths are reported, Turkmenistan starts showing signs of infection so does Tadjikistan January 15th, 2017: The deadly disease reaches china and russia causing amounts of death Central asian nations close their borders and go on martial law and increase military presence. 158963 infected 963512 dead people January 20th, 2017: Central asian nations are giving clean water in bottles, Killing infected peoples in massacres, Burning dead bodies, Closing hospitals and started "No-drink water policy" This is a map of how the infected land is like right now Infected: 1456968 Dead: 2548060 January 25th: The rats that are infected started chewing on grain and trees in Russia, Russia sells this grain to india causing a breakout in India which was the most bloody one ever Infected: 1470980 Dead: 2809120 February 1st, 2017:Uzbekistan is now covered in the disease, Immigrations are held out but the immigrants are soon kicked off those who came in airplanes are deported February 3st, 2017: Uzbekistan falls into anarchy and war, Millions of Uzbekis come to Kazakhstan but Kazakh doesn't allow It and deports them back those who refuse are massacred airports and docks are closed in all of asia. Work in progress Category:Scenario Category:Timeline Category:Years